


The (Last) Call

by biocupquake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst?, F/M, Mentions of Coulson - Freeform, Phone Conversations, and i suck at tagging things, fitz loves jemma, i guess, jemma loves fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biocupquake/pseuds/biocupquake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set 6 months after the events of 3x10, Fitzsimmons talk on the phone before a life-threatening mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Last) Call

He knows her number by heart. 

Even after she had replaced her phone and received a new contact number, he learned and memorized it within days. So he would be able to talk to her whenever.  
Fitz had been called on several missions after his trip to Maveth, and his absence in the lab has taken a toll on Jemma. She rarely had anyone to talk to, only the lab techs (and it’s not like she was open to talking to them either). 

So when her phone rang on her desk, when everyone was away on a mission, she knew exactly who it was.

She doesn’t check the caller ID before she gasps, “Fitz?” into the receiver. 

“Hi, Jemma,” he mutters back. She hears a door shut on the other side and figures he parted from the group to talk to her privately. 

“Coulson says we’re descending at the moment. Thought I would let you know.”

“Yes,” she breathed, “thank you.” 

A pause, and then, “Coulson also says that this thing we’re hunting…is dangerous. This mission itself is life threatening, to all of us.”

“I figured,” she says, with a small chuckle, “You needed as many people as you could get. The whole team is there with you.”

“Well, not everyone.”

“Jemma,” Fitz whispers, and Jemma feels a shiver come up her spine, “you know you’re not -”

“-Cleared for combat yet, yes I know.”

She sighs. “I just wish I could be there with all of you. I want to help.”

He doesn’t say anything.

She pauses, before blurting, “Just…promise me you’ll be careful.” It was something she had said to him countless times over the years before he went on a mission. But this time she said it under a different tone. One that said “Be careful” and “Come back to me” and “I love you” all in the same sentence. But she didn’t say anything else after that.

“I promise,” he says. Another pause filled the air, and then he speaks again. “I love you, Jemma.” 

She lets a smile come upon her tired face. And that’s what she is: tired. She’s tired of fighting, tired of crying, tired of being afraid…

Tired of holding back everything.

So she lets it all go in one fell swoop.

“I love you too, Fitz. So much.”

She clutches her phone tightly in her hand, and little does she know that Fitz does the same on the other end. 

They had never uttered those words to each other before. When each of them thought about how they would say it, they thought it would be in a happier situation. An instance where they were together, not apart. No one was in danger. They could say it and laugh afterwards from the years of pent up feelings finally released. 

If only their situation was as carefree as their imaginations. 

She knew eventually he would have to hang up, and that there was a chance he could come back injured, or not come back at all. 

But for now she would cling onto his promise. And he would do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! I'm bioforensics :)


End file.
